


The More the Merrier

by blacktofade



Category: Amnesia: The Dark Descent
Genre: Double Penetration, Fisting, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktofade/pseuds/blacktofade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel accidentally takes the wrong potion and instead of making himself forget, he splits himself into two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The More the Merrier

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [THIS](http://amnesiakink.livejournal.com/741.html?thread=477157#t477157) Kink Meme prompt.

Daniel doesn’t realise anything’s wrong until he hits the ground. Hard. Pain flairs across the back of his skull, whiting out his vision and he gasps loudly. The last thing he remembers is Alexander’s cool palm on his forehead and the whispered words:

“What have you done?”

*

When he awakens, he finds himself in bed, the covers drawn up to his chin and something cold pressing against the top of his head. He blinks and tries to sit up, but a hand pushes against the centre of his chest and forces him back down.

“You must rest, Daniel,” Alexander says gently and Daniel turns his face towards him, groaning in pain quietly. Alexander’s expression is tight with tension, his lips thin and severe.

“What happened?” Daniel mumbles, reaching a hand up to touch the cool compress on his head; Alexander knocks his hand away softly and Daniel feels like a child again.

“Some things never change. We were arguing and you managed to trip and knock yourself out. I brought you upstairs to rest. It’s safer for everyone if you’re near pillows instead.”

Daniel grimaces, already knowing how clumsy he is, but he cannot for the life of him remember the argument.

“How hard did I hit my head?” he asks and Alexander narrows his eyes. “I don’t really remember much.”

“Memory loss can always be a side effect of blunt trauma to the head, Daniel; I am not surprised. I’m sure it will return to you soon enough and then you can go back to being angry with me.”

Daniel scoffs quietly, shifting uncomfortably and rearranging the blankets draped over him.

“I am never angry with you, just frustrated. I cannot help my inexperience. I am trying my best.”

“I’m not going to fight with you about it,” Alexander replies, standing as if to leave. Daniel catches his wrist, the wet flannel on his head slipping off and landing heavily on the sheets beside him. He ignores it and stares at Alexander imploringly.

“Please,” he says quietly. “Don’t leave just yet.”

He brings the back of Alexander’s hand up to his mouth and grazes his knuckles with his lips softly.

“Forgive me,” Daniel whispers and Alexander lets out a sigh and returns to his seat beside the bed.

“You must be careful,” Alexander murmurs after a long pause, leaning forward to set the cold compress back on top of Daniel’s head. “The inner sanctum is a dangerous place and it will not do to have you hurt yourself there. What would I do if something serious happened?”

Daniel stares at his folded hands in his lap and feels entirely contrite.

“I’m sorry.”

Alexander crosses one long leg over the other and sits back in his chair.

“I know,” he says and Daniel finally meets his gaze. For just an instant, he thinks he catches sight of his own reflection, somehow standing behind Alexander’s seat, however, when he blinks, there’s nothing there and he knows he must have imagined it. He blames it on the side effects of his injury and hopes that he’ll feel better later. He sighs gently and settles back against the pillows behind him, shooting Alexander a small smile.

“Will you read your latest notes to me? We must pass the time someway.”

One corner of Alexander’s mouth curls up in amusement and there’s a dangerous gleam in his eye.

“I have a few ideas on how to do that,” he says and Daniel flushes a deep red at the suggestion. “Unfortunately, you’re in no fit state to entertain this evening.”

He reaches over to the bedside table and scoops up a few pages of his work before sitting back with an exaggerated sigh.

“I suppose it’ll have to be the notes after all.”

*

Alexander refrains from touching him for an entire week after the injury and Daniel wonders if it’s out of nicety or something else. He works long hours with the prisoners, leaving Daniel to eat his meals alone in silence, wondering when Alexander will let him return to his assisting job. However, Daniel more than welcomes the break, needing it after so long spent entirely stressed and it’s when he’s curled in a chair by the fire, half-asleep despite his attempts to read, that Alexander returns to him.

If he wasn’t so relaxed, Daniel knows he would startle at the feeling of Alexander’s hands sliding over his shoulders, but, as it is, he just smiles and tips his head back to look at him. Alexander’s eyes are dark and Daniel knows what he wants; he doesn’t try to stop Alexander as he leans over, mouth hovering just above Daniel’s own.

“You are so innocent,” Alexander murmurs apropos of nothing and Daniel quirks an eyebrow.

“We both know that’s not true.”

Alexander slides his fingers into Daniel’s hair and tightens his grip, tilting Daniel’s head back further.

“Compared to others you are.”

“Compared to _you_ , you mean?”

Alexander slides his other palm down the side of Daniel’s face.

“You only know what _I_ have taught you.”

“You have taught me a lot, more than I ever expected to learn.”

“I’m sure there are a fair few things left to show you,” Alexander drawls, tugging Daniel hard enough to yank his hair painfully. Daniel lets out a small noise of pain, lips parting even as Alexander’s mouth slides over his own. He whimpers into the kiss and gives himself over.

*

Daniel’s body seems to sing under Alexander’s touch after being denied it for so long. He arches and presses backwards for more as Alexander slides into him, forcing the breath straight out of his lungs with every inward thrust. His muscles begin to tighten already, his toes curling as he grips the covers beneath his hands harder. He feels Alexander’s chest dragging against his back, his thighs shaking from the strain of holding himself up.

“Tell me how much you want this,” Alexander whispers, slamming harder into him, holding onto his hips for purchase.

Daniel sprawls face-first against the mattress, his waist still in the air for Alexander to take advantage of and use.

“S-so much,” he whines, entirely embarrassed, but too far gone to stop the words from dripping out. “I want this so much.”

He slides a hand in the space between his stomach and the covers, gripping his cock firmly and stroking to ease the ache in his body, while Alexander fills him repeatedly.

“Your innocence belongs to me,” Alexander hisses and Daniel gasps for breath, head turning to the side for the air of the open room. There’s a full-length mirror across the way, reflecting the image of them tangled together, Daniel’s hair hanging in damp clumps against his forehead, his cheeks brightly flushed with life. Alexander doesn’t seem to notice Daniel’s attention, but Daniel himself gets distracted as something moves out the corner of his eye. He turns his face towards it as his body hums, slipping closer to the edge, and he makes a noise of confusion as he spots what looks like his double, standing by the door, a smirk on his face. He blinks and shakes his head and by the time he looks back, he’s gone, replaced by shadows and a lingering sense of mystery. Yet, Daniel finds himself unable to think or care about whatever leftover side effects he has because he bucks into his own hand and cries out.

“Alexander!” he moans and his whole body tenses as he comes into his fist, the wetness dripping through his fingers onto the sheets below.

Alexander doesn’t even falter, his thrusts long and hard, forcing every ounce of pleasure from Daniel in a dizzying wave. He only lasts a few more moments, however, and then he slams forward, clinging to Daniel’s sides as he twitches inside him and lets go.

Slumping the rest of the way down onto the bed, Daniel groans as Alexander slips free prematurely, a few spurts of warm come splattering against his backside as the softness below envelops him with open arms. For the moment he doesn’t care about the mess or his lingering injury; all that matters is that the warmth at his back never leaves and he’s able to lie there entirely sated and utterly exhausted.

*

Daniel wakes alone, tangled in the sheets, and feeling almost as tired as he did when he fell asleep the night before. He stretches and thinks vaguely about drifting off again, until he feels the strange sensation of someone watching him. He grunts and rolls over onto his stomach, pushing his face against his pillow and breathing in the mixed scent of himself and Alexander.

“Don’t you have anything better to do than watch me?” he mumbles, knowing all too well that’s it’s Alexander who’s standing by the door, staring across the room at him.

There’s a muffled snort of amusement and the sound of soft footsteps moving closer. The mattress shifts under added weight and fingers graze the back of his neck, pushing his hair aside. Daniel sighs and once more contemplates the advantages of going back to sleep.

“Are we working today?” he asks instead, letting Alexander’s warm palm slide against his skin.

“Alexander started without you,” comes a voice and Daniel freezes, knowing it’s not Alexander sitting beside him after all. He tries to roll over in panic, but the hand on his neck pins him in place, forcing him further down into the pillows, making it hard to breathe as he struggles. He kicks his legs and swipes his arms out to the side, hoping to catch whoever it is next to him, but they have the advantage and easily overpower him.

“Let me go!” he shouts, the pillows stifling the noise, but he knows the person behind hears because they laugh as though enjoying his fear.

“Why would I do that when you struggle so perfectly?”

The voice sounds familiar, but he can’t place it and he knows he has to break free before something worse happens. The man obviously seems to take pleasure in watching Daniel panic and he doesn’t want to find out how far the man will push it.

“Alexander!” Daniel tries and only earns an easy laugh in response.

“You think he can help you? You know, I think he’d _like_ to watch this.”

Daniel whimpers as the stranger shifts and moves to straddle his lower back, pressing him down into the mattress with his weight. Daniel has never felt more vulnerable and he bucks and writhes underneath the bulk to try to escape.

“Oh, _yes_. He would love to see you under me, begging. For more or for freedom; I doubt he’d care which. Perhaps he’d even hold you down and let me see how much vitae you have stored up in that pretty little body of yours.”

Daniel freezes.

“Who are you? How do you know about the vitae?”

The man sitting atop him leans down close enough that his breath blows through his hair, and Daniel shuts his eyes, unable to imagine anything but the absolute worst.

“You know who I am,” the man drawls before laughing again at some sort of joke. “You know me as well as you know yourself.”

The feeling of warm breath against his skin is the only warning Daniel gets before teeth sink into the back of his neck and he thrashes in pain. In a moment of blind-panic, Daniel swings his elbow back feeling it collide with something solid that could possibly be the man’s head because the weight on his back tilts to the side and Daniel pushes with all of his strength to finally free himself. The stranger curses loudly and Daniel slips from the bed, standing with his back flat against the wall, breathing hard and staring at his attacker.

For a while, he can’t see anything as the man covers his head with his arms while he hisses and swears in pain, but he’s wearing over-sized clothes that look remarkably similar to what Alexander keeps in his personal dresser.

“ _Who are you_?” he tries again, taking a corner of the curtains into his hands and holding it across his body to hide his naked form.

The man finally stops complaining loudly and falls silent. Daniel wonders if he’ll even answer, but eventually the man lets out one last laugh before lifting himself up and letting his arms drop back to his sides. He stares at Daniel with a small trickle of blood running down from his brow and grins.

Daniel clings tighter to the material between his fingers, using it to keep himself upright as he finally realises he’s peering at _himself_. The man could be his identical twin with all the same features excepting the sallow colouring of his skin. He has the same mousy, shoulder-length hair and the green of his eyes is unmistakable; even the slimness of his legs is the same. Daniel swallows as the room begins to lose focus around him.

“W-what is this?” he asks, barely recognising his own voice and it finally dawns on him why the man’s tone and accent sounded familiar. It was his own all along.

“Hello, Daniel,” the replica says with a knowing look. They both understand what’s about to happen.

Daniel doesn’t have time to reply before the curtain slips from his grasp as he falls to his knees on the cold stone floor.

“Hmm, you always were the weaker side of us.”

The ringing in Daniel’s head starts up and in no time at all, he falls forward and everything around him goes dark.

*

“Are you _still_ in bed, Daniel?” comes Alexander’s voice and Daniel jolts and wakes up suddenly, everything from before rushing back to him.

He sits up abruptly, glancing around, thoroughly confused as to how he got back into bed.

“Did you move me here?” he asks, tongue feeling heavy and clumsy in his mouth.

Alexander steps closer and raises an eyebrow at him.

“What are you talking about, Daniel?”

“T-there was – it was _me_. I was attacked by another version of myself! He pinned me to the bed and said he’d take vitae from me.”

“Did he say anything else?” Alexander questions, sounding more curious and less disbelieving than Daniel thought he’d be.

“H-he said I was weak. He said you’d enjoy watching him hold me down and would help him.”

Standing at the edge of the bed, Alexander reaches out and pushes Daniel’s tangled hair back away from his face and tuts.

“That was just a dream, Daniel. How could there _ever_ be another version of yourself?”

Daniel blinks and knows he should accept it, but it had all felt so real.

“With a Shadow chasing me, I don’t know what to believe anymore.”

“If you don’t think you’re well enough, I’ll have to return to our work alone.”

It takes Daniel a little while to catch up to the change in conversation, but he shakes his head slightly to clear it and glances up at Alexander.

“No, of course I’ll help. I just need to dress. I’m sorry; I don’t know what came over me.”

Alexander squeezes his shoulder and steps away.

“Every man has strange dreams. However, they must all realise that they are only that – dreams – and know that it does not help to linger on them or let them ruin lives. If we all gave up working because of bad dreams, nothing in the world would ever be accomplished, Daniel.”

Daniel nods silently in agreement, his face angled down, too ashamed to look at Alexander. It is just another reminder that he is just an ignorant middleclass man from Mayfair, nothing more. Alexander hooks his index finger under Daniel’s chin and lifts it slowly.

“That is all we will say on the matter.”

Daniel nods once more and slowly drags himself out of bed, knowing it will be best for all if he forgets about the strange incident.

*

Working with the prisoners drains what little energy he had to begin with straight out of him. He stands at the basin, scrubbing blood from his hands and under his fingernails, concentrating on removing every speck to keep the guilt from rising up. _These are not innocent men_ , he reasons with himself, but when he glances at himself in the mirror in front of him, his face seems pale and sickly. He has no idea how he’ll be able to tell Alexander how he feels; that he wants to stop altogether. Even guilty men don’t deserve to be tortured the way they are in the underbelly of Brennenburg Castle.

He lathers up more soap and continues washing his hands even though his knuckles are already pink and sore from the attention.

“Having second thoughts?” a voice says from behind and he spins around to face himself once more, the same one from earlier. “Poor little Daniel can’t handle a little blood?”

His clone holds a bloodied hand up and licks the sticky redness from one palm, smearing it garishly around his mouth. Daniel reaches back to hold onto the sink to keep himself upright and his double laughs at him.

“Don’t tell me you believe Alexander’s lie. He just doesn’t want you to know the truth. He’s always hiding things from you, but you’re always too busy _fucking_ yourself on his cock to notice.”

Daniel’s throat tightens in panic, his breathing turning quick and shallow, and he knows he’s bordering on hyperventilating.

“You’re just a dream!” he says sliding his fingers into his own hair and tugging, uncaring that he’s getting pink, blood-tinted soap everywhere. “When I wake up, you won’t exist.”

The other Daniel folds his arms and smirks.

“Go on; wake yourself up.”

Daniel pulls at his hair harder, knowing the pain should startle him into waking, but there’s nothing.

“Here, let me help,” his clone says, taking a quick step forward and roughly pinching his arm. Daniel cries out in pain and steps back, bumping into the sink, which jars his whole body. The scenery around him doesn’t even flicker and he knows without a doubt that he must be awake.

“Alexander!” he yells, but he has no idea if the baron is even nearby to hear. “What do you want with me?” he asks, addressing the double, who bares his teeth in what could possibly be called a smile.

“You brought this upon yourself, Daniel. Has Alexander not told you?”

Daniel stares in confusion.

“What? What do you mean? How is this _my_ fault?”

“ _Oh_ ,” the other man says with a nasty curl of his lips, “he didn’t!”

Daniel opens his mouth to respond at the same time the washroom door opens and Alexander stands in the doorway, his expression dark and foreboding.

“What is the matt—” he stops short, eyes focussed on the other version of Daniel and Daniel’s stomach twists. “What are you doing here?”

“You can see him too! It wasn’t just a dream before!”

He blames it on the thoughts put into his head by his double, but he can’t help but wonder what else Alexander has lied about. Alexander ignores Daniel’s questions, never looking away from the imposter.

“I told you to leave him alone.”

“Oops,” the other Daniel drawls sarcastically with a smirk. “Must have slipped my mind.”

Daniel half expects Alexander to strike him for his impertinence, but instead he remains in place, narrowing his eyes coldly.

“So are _you_ going to tell him, or do I have to do everything myself?” the double teases and Alexander’s lips thin in response.

“ _Neither_ of us will.”

Daniel turns his gaze to Alexander and frowns.

“What are you keeping from me? I deserve to know!”

“It is for your _safety_ , Daniel. You are better off not knowing.”

The other Daniel snorts loudly before laughing.

“ _That’s_ your excuse?” He turns towards Daniel and lifts one eyebrow. “Why have you stayed with him for so long? He doesn’t let you have any fun at all.”

“ _Daniel_ ,” Alexander warns and it takes Daniel a second to realise he isn’t talking to him, but the other version. The double grins and grabs Daniel by the shoulders, tugging him in front of his body and pressing along the length of his back. He slides his hands down to Daniel’s hips and pins him in place.

“Don’t you think Daniel here deserves to know? Everyone needs a little excitement in their lives.” He runs his palm over the front of Daniel’s trousers and Daniel jolts, trying to escape, but the grip around his waist holds firm. “If I touch you, is that technically self-pleasuring?”

“Let go!” Daniel pleads and he stares at Alexander, silently begging for help, but Alexander remains still and silent.

“Oh, _Daniel_! I told you he’d like us together! Look at the fire in his eyes.” He nuzzles his nose against Daniel’s ear and breathes out warmly, tightening his grasp against Daniel’s wriggling. “You want to watch me fuck him, Alexander? Don’t you think we’d made a dashing pair?”

“Who _are_ you?” Daniel forces out, trying his best to distract him from continuing to grope him.

“The man wants to know, Alexander; you can’t deny him the truth.”

“The truth will hurt him.”

“Yes, I probably will,” the double jokes, fingers squeezing Daniel’s hips tightly. Daniel squirms and tries to pull free, but there’s no way for him to escape. The man behind him ghosts his mouth along the edge of Daniel’s jaw and when Daniel turns his face away, he nips at the skin sharply, making Daniel yelp in pain. “How have you been feeling lately, Daniel? Is it as though a part of you is missing?”

“ _Daniel_ ,” Alexander warns again. “He doesn’t need to know.”

“Well, since I know Daniel better than _you_ do, I think it’s _my_ decision to make. Now, Daniel, would you like to hear a story?”

Daniel meets Alexander’s gaze, seeing the disappointment in his face, but he can’t deny that he wants to know the truth.

“Why can’t you just tell me, Alexander? I won’t leave just because I know.”

“Can we get that in writing?” the double teases. “The irony is astounding.”

“ _Tell me_ ,” Daniel pleads and Alexander sighs and folds his arms.

“At least let the man sit down,” he says and the arms around Daniel slip away, letting him stumble free, though he’s unable to bring himself to turn around and see himself standing there. He ignores the bloody handprints marring his otherwise clean shirt and slips past Alexander in the doorway to walk through into the bedroom. He sits on the edge of the mattress and waits for the other two men, hearing them whispering furiously between themselves in the bathroom.

Eventually, his double steps into the room and sits beside him with an exaggerated sigh.

“He _really_ doesn’t want you knowing.” He pauses as though waiting for Daniel’s reaction, but Daniel doesn’t move. “But, lucky for you, I’m going to tell you anyway.”

“How do I know you’re telling the truth?”

The double stares over Daniel’s shoulder and when Daniel turns to look, he finds Alexander leaning on the wall across the room, looking stern. He nods just once and Daniel turns his gaze back towards his twin, understanding that he’ll make sure there’s nothing but the truth.

“You wanted to leave,” the double beings, staring unnervingly at him. “You said you didn’t want to have anything to do with Alexander’s experiment, that you couldn’t deal with the prisoners anymore. You told Alexander that you wanted to forget everything and tried to remove the so-called ‘bad’ memories with one of Alexander’s concoctions. Only since you are as competent as a _child_ , you managed to grab the wrong bottle, leading to the creation of me.”

Daniel looks towards Alexander, but he doesn’t move and Daniel knows the other man is telling the truth.

“Why?” he asks quietly. “Why did it create you? Who _are_ you?”

“I’m everything you hate about yourself. I’m everything you try to tell yourself you’re not. If you’ve been feeling as though you’re not quite whole, you’re absolutely correct. You tried to separate yourself from the pain and agony deep within your subconscious and I’m what fell out.” He tilts his head to the side and grins. “You have literally created your own worst enemy.”

Daniel stands and begins to pace, unable to remain still while processing all the information.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asks Alexander, shooting him a hurt look, but Alexander seems to shrug it off.

“I didn’t want you to leave.”

“Well, now you can have the part of me that _loves_ to torture and abuse prisoners. You can _keep_ him and I’ll leave you two alone.”

His double laughs and moves closers.

“Alexander?” he asks, never once taking his eyes from Daniel. “Do you think he sounds a little jealous?”

Daniel glares at him, hating the way he blushes in embarrassment, because he knows it will be used against him.

“Oh, it’s true! Your blushing boy-toy wants to keep you all to himself, Alexander! Doesn’t he know the phrase ‘the more, the merrier’?”

The double’s eyes gloss over and Daniel doesn’t like to think what he’s imagining.

“ _Alexander_ ,” Daniel grinds out, needing space to think, but finding himself unable to concentrate with the other Daniel’s incessant talking. Alexander blinks as though coming out of a daze – Daniel hopes _he’s_ not picturing anything obscene either – and clears his throat.

“Leave us, Daniel,” he says and Daniel waits for the double to walk away and exit the room, however he doesn’t move.

“Do as he says!” Daniel yells, unable to hold back, his patience finally waning. The double grins as though he’s been waiting for Daniel to break all along.

“And if I don’t? Do you promise to whip me? At any rate, he wasn’t talking to _me_.”

Daniel looks to Alexander for explanation, but Alexander merely nods.

“You must leave Daniel. Rest for a while and return once you have calmed. You can ask us questions then and we will try to answer them honestly. You cannot focus with such a heavy head.” He steps forward and sets a hand on Daniel’s shoulder. He lowers his voice before speaking again. “Let me talk to the other side of you and try to fix this. He is less likely to argue with me.”

Daniel eyes him carefully, but eventually concedes with a tilt of his head.

“I’ll be in the guestroom,” he replies quietly with a sigh, while turning and heading for the door. Before he can take more than two steps, however, Alexander grips his hand and tugs him back, sliding his fingers beneath Daniel’s chin to tilt his face up. He kisses him quickly, but with enough force for Daniel to feel it all the way down to his toes and Daniel doesn’t have time to respond before Alexander steps back and leaves him with his lips parted and eyes shut. He exhales slowly, but doesn’t feel quite as bad as he leaves the room, shutting the door softly behind him, trying to best to sort his racing thoughts.

*

Daniel lasts about an hour pacing back and forth inside the guestroom before he finally cracks. He doesn’t even know where to begin. How long can he survive while split into two? Does he _have_ to take back the other part of him? What if he’s unable to suppress the urges the double has? He chews worriedly on his thumb nail before deciding to go back to talk to Alexander for some answers. If anyone can help him, Alexander will be the one to do it.

He sighs and cards his fingers through his hair to try to tame it, bracing himself for another session spent with his double. He hates seeing the raw, wild side to himself and hates that he cannot control it. He’s sure Alexander must detest it as a man of social standing; someone so uncouth must drive him half-mad.

Quietly, he leaves the room and makes his way down the hallway to Alexander’s chamber, hoping that neither of them has managed to kill the other just yet. He can’t hear anything even as he gets closer and he almost begins to worry, but his rational mind convinces him that they’re probably sitting and talking in a civilised manner, running through ideas to help fix the mistake.

He pushes the door open believing that they’re probably already waiting for him, however, he doesn’t realise what he’s looking at until he’s entirely inside the room, the door shut firmly behind him.

He spots the double first, sitting entirely bare on his heels, hair dangling down his pale skin where his head is tipped back. His mouth opens in surprise at the sight, but he lets out a noise of shock as two hands slide around the double’s waist and they look suspiciously like Alexander’s own.

“What is this?” he asks, unable to look away and feeling as though the ground has dropped out from beneath him.

Neither of them moves quickly, as though they’re not at all surprised at being caught. The double slowly turns his head, body twisting as he looks at Daniel and smirks.

“I think that should be obvious.”

“ _Alexander_!” he hisses, but there’s no answer and the double grins again.

“As you can see he’s currently occupied. You can wait outside, or you can stay and watch, if you’d rather.”

“How _could_ you?”

“You can’t get mad, Daniel. I’m just a part of you. Alexander has every right to fuck me and he’s doing an extremely good job of it.”

He grunts and shifts in Alexander’s lap, allowing Daniel sees the way Alexander disappears into his body. Something akin to shock jars through him, and he blinks and flushes, knowing he should divert his gaze elsewhere.

“Don’t we look good? We were made to be in this position. This is why I watched you.”

Daniel narrows his eyes.

“You _were_ there the other day.”

“You came so prettily that night. Stick around and I’ll show you what you looked like.”

He raises himself up before sliding back down onto Alexander’s cock, groaning loudly and never once looking away from Daniel.

“Stop it,” he whispers, knowing the double is trying his best to crawl under his skin. “Get off of him.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” he double drawls. “Did you want a turn?”

He pulls off of Alexander with a slick, wet noise and crawls to the edge of the bed, letting Daniel finally see Alexander who’s lying there completely open and vulnerable. Alexander lifts his head and meets Daniel’s gaze, his eyes dark with desire and Daniel swallows.

“Why don’t we ask Alexander what _he_ wants?”

Daniel’s still standing by the door, as though stuck in place, but the second Alexander speaks, it seems to unglue his feet.

“Daniel, come here” he says quietly and Daniel moves closer, stepping to the opposite side of the bed from the double.

“Alexander, you can’t expect that from me.” He sets his hand on the edge of the cool sheets and stares down at Alexander, trying his best to ignore the double’s presence. “Please.”

“Daniel, he’s always been here; he’s always been inside of you.”

The double snorts from the other side of the bed and Daniel glares over at him.

“I didn’t say a word,” he says, holding his hands up in surrender. “However, I really wouldn’t mind being inside you.”

Daniel turns his attention back to Alexander and frowns.

“Why did you let him touch you? Why would you agree to sleep with him?”

Alexander’s hand comes up to touch his face and Daniel can’t help but lean into it. Alexander is still _his_ after all.

“I did it because he is _you_ and you are _mine_.”

He tangles his fingers into Daniel’s hair and pulls him forward, forcing him to place one knee on the mattress as he leans across. He tries to resist, knowing he can’t give in, but Alexander’s mouth finds his and he loses his resolve almost as soon as Alexander slips his tongue between Daniel’s lips and deepens the kiss. He slides his hand to Alexander’s shoulder, feeling the warmth of his skin under his palm, and Alexander nips at his bottom lip quickly.

“You will let me touch you,” he murmurs and Daniel stares down at him with wide eyes. “He is just another part of you; nothing more.”

“He is _nothing_ like me. He wants to cause pain and misery to those around him.”

“We all have that inside us, Daniel. There is no need to be melodramatic. It’s the voice in the back of our heads that mocks and teases and drives us crazy, but we learn to live with it.”

“Maybe if you accept me, I’ll finally disappear,” the double adds with a snort and Daniel doesn’t even look over.

“If you are so upset about it, just take his place,” Alexander says, and Daniel knows it’s a twisted challenge, but he falls for it anyway, narrowing his eyes and pulling himself onto the bed completely. He digs his fingers into Alexander skin as he straddles his waist and bends to kiss him again.

“He can’t fuck you if you’re still wearing your clothes,” the double suggests unhelpfully and Daniel breaks away from Alexander’s lips solely to glare over his shoulder and tug his shirt over his head, hoping it will make a point. The double just folds his arms and smirks as though it was his plan all along. It sweeps the ground out from beneath him and he knows they’re both playing him and he’s falling for every trap.

He glances back to Alexander, and he knows he must look unsure of himself because Alexander slides his palm up Daniel’s side and holds him close, thumb rubbing absentmindedly over the sharp edge of Daniel’s hip.

“He is not here to hurt you, Daniel. He’s always been the one in the corner of your mind, begging you to tell me to slide into you harder, to thrust before you’re even stretched open far enough. He just wants raw pleasure to the highest degree, but don’t we all?”

Daniel buries his face in the side of Alexander’s neck and whimpers quietly, and Alexander slides his hands between them to unfasten Daniel’s trousers. Daniel doesn’t try to stop him and when they’re open, Alexander’s hands slip down the back, squeezing his buttocks firmly.

“You will let me fuck you, Daniel.”

Daniel nudges his nose against the curve of Alexander’s jaw and says nothing, just tilts his hips back into Alexander’s touch, barely enough to give him an answer. Alexander digs his fingers into Daniel’s skin before trying to push his trousers and undergarments down, however they get jammed around his thighs from his position. Carefully, Daniel lifts himself and two sets of hands help divest him of the rest of his clothes. He shoots a glance over his shoulder, keeping an eye on the double, as he still doesn’t trust him, but when the other version of himself looks up, his gaze is as dark and heavy as Alexander’s.

“I didn’t agree to let him join,” he whispers, mouth close to Alexander’s ear. Alexander turns his head and leaves a soft kiss near his chin, one that’s warm and wet and courses through his veins like a drug.

“Who knows you better than yourself? If you don’t like it, he will leave us. I promise.”

Daniel whines low in his throat, but nods his consent, letting his hair fall across his face to hide the blush. He hears soft padding footsteps moving across the room and then the soft squeak of a drawer opening, and he knows it’s the double searching for slick. He busies himself sucking and licking at Alexander’s throat, keeping his mind off the fact that soon his own doppelganger will be fingering him open. He startles at the first touch of an oiled finger and his breathing turns ragged with panic, but Alexander scratches his blunt nails down his back, the hum of pain just enough to ground him.

He breathes in slowly and the double chooses that exact moment to push his finger inside, stretching Daniel easily as though he’s done it a thousand times before – and it’s true. How many times has Daniel prepared himself for Alexander? How many more times will he? It’s the exact same fingers and the thought helps calm him to the point where he shifts and spreads his knees a little further apart.

“He _wants_ it,” the double croons, thrusting his finger inside and hitting all the right spots. “ _Look_ at him.”

Daniel shuts his eyes and focuses on a particular spot of Alexander’s shoulder, teeth barely grazing, but warning Alexander that he’s one bad move away from banning the other Daniel from the bedroom. Alexander lets out a low grumble, which apparently the double understands because he doesn’t say a word, just slips another finger inside of Daniel and continues opening him up slowly.

Since they’re the same people, the other Daniel seems to know where and how Daniel likes it best and Daniel can’t help but harden against Alexander’s stomach, precome leaving wet trails upon his skin. Daniel lets out a muffled hum against Alexander’s collarbone and tries his best not to push back against the fingers, but when the double crooks them and rubs straight over his prostate repeatedly, Daniel finds himself arching into the touch, hands grappling for the sheets to hold on to.

When the other Daniel adds in a third finger, Daniel is more than ready for it, his body accepting it without a hint of pain, however he doesn’t expect the fourth Daniel slips inside.

“I’m stretched enough,” he complains, trying to pull away, needing Alexander to fill him, but Alexander’s hands hold his waist and pin him in place. “What are you doing?”

Alexander glances up at him and almost immediately, Daniel knows what he’s thinking.

“No, no, no,” he says, shaking his head. “You can’t both fit.”

“The human body is magnificent thing, Daniel, especially ours; so young and supple.”

As he says it, Daniel feels his hand shift and there’s unbearable pressure as his body stretches almost to its limit and he’s just about to tell the double to stop when something gives and there’s a fullness inside of Daniel that he’s never felt before.

“Oh my god,” the double whispers and Daniel almost panics, thinking that something’s gone horribly wrong, but there’s awe in his voice that fills him with intrigue instead.

“What is it? What have you done?”

There’s a faint tug inside him and something shifts, the sensation entirely strange.

“That’s my whole hand, Daniel,” comes the quiet reply and Daniel twists around in astonishment.

“ _What_?”

Staring awkwardly behind him, he can’t see anything from Daniel’s wrist down and he knows the man is telling the truth. Below him, Alexander shifts, nudging the head of his cock against Daniel’s hip, but Daniel is almost positive he was only half-hard a few moments ago. He turns back around and meets Alexander’s gaze and his expression sends a jolt of lust all the way down his body.

“ _Hurry up_ ,” Daniel grinds out and the double must wonder why he’s suddenly rushing because he peers over Daniel’s shoulder and falls quiet.

“ _Oh_ , we’ve found Alexander’s weak spot!” the double teases and Alexander’s eyes narrow in irritation. “You should see him stretched around my wrist. He’s so warm and slick inside.”

Alexander shifts his leg and apparently catches Daniel in the ribs because he lets out a soft _oof_ and laughs.

“You only had to ask, Alexander.”

Slowly, Daniel tugs and Daniel’s body clenches unconsciously, trying to keep the hand inside him. He moans quietly and bites his bottom lip, trying his best to relax.

“Alexander, can you _please_ distract him, else I’ll have to cut my hand off and this will end before it’s even begun.”

Daniel blinks down at Alexander in shame, but Alexander doesn’t even seem to notice as he pulls Daniel down for a kiss, his other hand sliding between them to rub tantalisingly against Daniel’s cock. Daniel gasps at the feeling of the double’s hand finally leaving his body, sliding free with an indescribable sensation, leaving Daniel feeling empty. He whimpers into Alexander’s mouth and Alexander eventually draws away, leaving Daniel heaving for breath.

Alexander grabs a pillow from above and slips it under his own head, tilting it just enough for him to watch Daniel, who finally sits up. He feels the double’s hand slide between his legs, but only to spread oil across Alexander’s cock, as it soon disappears. Carefully, he kneels up and reaches for Alexander’s erection, slipping it between his legs and letting the head nudge against his loosened entrance. He moans as Alexander fills him, but there’s something missing; there’s no stretch or feeling of complete fullness, even when Alexander is entirely inside him.

Hands on the small of his back encourage him forwards and Daniel leans his forearms on Alexander’s chest and looks over his shoulder see his own face peering back at him. The double kneels on the bed behind them, one hand slowly stroking his leaking cock, and Daniel never thought he’d be pushing back and silently begging to be fucked by himself. Apparently, his doppelganger has the same idea because he lets out a low chuckle and gently pats Daniel on the arse.

“What a pretty sight we make. Open wide.”

Before Daniel has time to brace himself, the head of another cock presses against his hole, stretching him open and he gasps at the feeling. Alexander’s hands trace down his ribs, soothing him and distracting him from the intense pressure. Daniel leans down and meets Alexander’s mouth, kissing him to take his mind off the other Daniel behind him, pushing forward harder. He whimpers against Alexander’s lips as the head of the double’s cock finally slips inside him, stretching him so wide it feels as though his body is about to split.

Teeth dig into his shoulder as the double moans loudly, and Daniel feels the way his body trembles behind him. He knows the double is holding back because he’s felt the same shaking while with Alexander. Carefully, he pushes backwards and both men inside him groan, making him want to smile in accomplishment.

“Do you _want_ me to ruin you?” the double hisses out, fingers pinching at Daniel’s waist as he slides further inside and forces another strangled noise from him. “You want more?”

Daniel chews on his bottom lip and clenches around the two cocks inside of him in answer.

“You’ve got yourself a cheap whore, Alexander,” the double says as he pushes the entire way inside of Daniel, pausing when he’s finally flush against Daniel’s back. Daniel doesn’t bother arguing because he feels too full to even speak; he arches against the double’s chest and mouths at Alexander’s throat, trying his best to adjust to the feeling inside him.

It seems to take an age before the double finally moves, sliding backwards and slamming forwards with enough force that Daniel loses his breath and collapses fully on top of Alexander. It’s a flurry of movement after that as he’s fucked mercilessly, but never to the point where he wants it to stop. He breathes heavily and tries his best to lift his hips, but eventually Alexander holds him down against him, as though trying to keep him to himself.

“You’re so tight, Daniel,” Alexander murmurs, smoothing his palm across Daniel’s cheek and Daniel leans into the touch groaning quietly. He leans down to press his mouth against Alexander’s, but before he’s able to, the double wraps an arm around Daniel’s chest and pulls him back, forcing him to kneel upright and changing the angle inside him. He gasps and clings to the arm around him, holding on for dear life. Alexander lets out a disappointed noise at having his property stolen away from him, but the double just clicks his tongue.

“Calm down; we’re not going anywhere. I just have a few things to show you.”

His thrusts slow down to a steady rock of his hips and he slides his hand down Daniel’s chest and stomach, before finally wrapping his fingers around Daniel’s cock.

“Since this Daniel isn’t such a fan of communication, I thought I’d do the talking for him. If you want to tease him, swirl your thumb like this,” he says, rubbing his thumb in a circle over the tip of his cock and Daniel jolts in response, biting his lip to keep from making noise. If you want to make him come apart, stroke right here.”

He strokes his finger just under the head, where it’s most sensitive and Daniel moans loudly, unable to hold it back as he thrusts forward into the double’s hand. The other Daniel laughs quietly and picks up the pace, driving into Daniel again and again until Daniel’s sure he can’t take any more.

“Now, if you want to make Daniel come harder than you’ve ever seen him do so before, thrust like _so_ ,” he says, shifting and angling so that he hits Daniel’s prostate with every inward slide, “and squeeze his cock like _this_.”

Daniel almost screams as he comes, the sensations overwhelming him, bending him at an awkward angle as he digs his fingers into skin below – he has no idea if it’s Alexander’s or the double’s – and spurts across Alexander’s stomach. Clenching around two cocks just emphasises how full he is and he knows the other two must feel it because Alexander grunts as though he’s about one second away from following suit and Daniel’s thrusts falter.

“Are you ready to be filled with twice as much come?” the double whispers into his ear, and Daniel knows that if he could, he would come again at the filth of the words. Instead, he consciously squeezes around them both harder and Alexander is the first to fall as he holds onto Daniel’s hips and bucks into him, his body shaking as he lets go with a short curse. Daniel feels come begin to drip out almost immediately from the space between their cocks, but he knows there’s more yet to follow.

Slowly, Daniel reaches behind him, holding onto the double’s thighs as he slides into him, the mess inside him squelching softly.

“Show me what you’ve got,” Daniel says, turning his face just enough to meet the double’s gaze but, apparently, the double sees it as a challenge because his thrusts turn sharper and quicker and Daniel almost whimpers at the feeling. Just when Daniel begins to think he can’t take any more, the double slams forward and stays there, buried deep inside him as he comes, moaning Alexander’s name and it jars him as he realises once more that it is just a part of himself.

The double slumps forward and Daniel goes with him, landing against Alexander’s chest with a soft _oof_ while Alexander just rubs his shoulder gently. With his face tucked into the edge of Alexander’s armpit, he feels slight movement around him and he turns his head in curiosity. He finds the other Daniel and Alexander kissing roughly, flashes of teeth appearing every now as then as they battle it out between them. He can’t help but watch, the surrealism of the situation enough to keep his eyes focussed on them, but eventually they slow, their movements softening before stopping completely.

“Are you happy?” the double asks Alexander and Alexander nods gently.

“Thank you.”

Daniel lets out a confused noise, but Alexander doesn’t say another word.

“He means for not fucking you into the mattress until you screamed and pleaded for mercy as I ought to have done.”

Daniel swallows and looks away, completely uncomfortable at being reminded that he’s just slept with someone who’s clearly insane. The double laughs and pulls himself free of Daniel’s body, letting come slide from his stretched hole to slick the inside of his thighs. Daniel hisses at the sensation feeling utterly used, knowing that he will suffer during the next few days.

The mattress dips as Daniel leaves them, strolling to the bathroom presumably to clean, while Daniel carefully lifts himself on shaking limbs to finally let Alexander’s softening cock slip free. He rolls into the free space of bed and pushes a hand between his legs to feel where he’s wet and open, but he knows there’s nothing he can do about it until his body readjusts. With a loud sigh, he shuts his eyes and nestles further into the bedcovers.

“I only came back to ask questions,” he admits and he feels rather than sees Alexander’s gaze on him.

“We were surprised that it took you that long to return.”

“You _planned_ it?” Daniel asks incredulously, eyes snapping open and he leans on one elbow and stares at Alexander. “Don’t tell me it was _his_ idea.”

There’s a snort from behind as the double enters the room once more, but Daniel doesn’t even bother looking over at him.

“I _wish_ I could take credit for a plan as filthy as that,” he says sitting on the edge of the bed and smelling far too nice for a man so horrible.

“It was a plan to fix this mess,” Alexander says, turning to rub his thumb over Daniel’s bottom lip. Daniel nips at it in irritation, but Alexander just gives him a knowing smirk. “I thought that if you came to terms with this other side of you, you might accept it back.”

“Sex isn’t the answer to everything,” Daniel says, but the double makes a faint noise in response.

“You’d be surprised.”

“I’m really not up for this discussion,” Daniel grunts out, carefully arranging his sore limbs into the position that hurts least before shutting his eyes and feigning sleep.

“Since Daniel has no stamina, are we allowed another go together?”

Daniel turns and glares at the double, who just laughs.

“I knew you were still awake,” he says before tossing a damp flannel towards his side. It lands with a wet smack, but Daniel will admit that it’s a blessing as he picks it up and begins wiping down his skin, paying extra attention to the area between his legs. When he feels a lot less sticky, he uses a clean corner to wipe down Alexander’s stomach before tossing the cloth back to the double, who dodges it and lets it fall to the floor without a word.

Daniel truly doesn’t have enough energy to complain as he scoots closer to Alexander and buries his face against his chest, breathing in his heady scent. Alexander rests his hand on Daniel’s waist and pets him gently as Daniel begins to drift off into sleep.

“We will discuss this in the morning,” he mumbles tiredly and the last thing he feels is another body sliding in behind his own.

*

When Daniel wakes, he realises he’s never ached so much in his life thus far.

“Oh god,” he grumbles, rolling over despite his body’s complaints, and he buries his face in the crook of his own arm.

A hand strokes down his spine and he lets out a muffled noise in response, unable to gather the willpower to turn over again.

“Sleep well?” comes Alexander’s deep voice.

“Like the dead,” Daniel replies, hardly moving and Alexander chuckles. “You two wore me out.”

“Hmm?”

“You and the double,” Daniel explains, rolling over onto his side to peer out at Alexander from where his head rests on his elbow.

Alexander reaches out and smoothes Daniel’s hair back down with a small smile.

“You’ve been having weird dreams again? I only remember it being the two of us last night.”

Daniel sits up and stares at Alexander, but his face is surprisingly schooled and unreadable.

“What?”

“You’re saying there was a third person last night? Daniel, your mind is positively obscene.” Daniel opens and closes his mouth a few times, no sound actually coming out as he tries to make sense of the situation. “I wouldn’t let anyone else touch you, Daniel; you know that.”

“You would let me touch myself, though.”

Alexander raises an eyebrow and tilts his head.

“Do I not satisfy you?”

Daniel shuts his mouth with a clack of his teeth and stares impassively, knowing the conversation won’t go anywhere now.

“That’s not what I said,” he replies, and just like that he knows they’re back to arguing. Without another word, Daniel drags himself from the bed, biting his tongue to keep from making any pained noises and ignoring the hand Alexander shoots out to try to grab his arm. He makes his way to the bathroom and locks the door behind him, needing a moment of peace and quiet. He relieves himself and washes, needing to remove the rest of the mess from his body leftover from the night before.

He throws the flannel into the sink after and stares at himself in the mirror. What happened to the other version of himself? He turns his face this way and that to inspect his own expression, but there’s nothing different about it.

“I know it wasn’t a dream,” he whispers to himself, shutting his eyes and gripping the porcelain under his hands harder, but there’s no change. With a sigh he lets go and looks at himself once more before turning away from the wall with a deep feeling of disappointment. If he admits to Alexander that he’s been right all along, the man will be insufferable.

However, just as he’s moving away, his reflection seems to falter, no longer keeping up with his movement and he turns back in shock. His reflection smirks at him as though of its own accord and Daniel swallows down the panic.

“Don’t believe a word Alexander says,” the double whispers, pressing his palm against the other side of the mirror. “He lies to keep you here with him. You’re safer beyond the walls of Brennenburg.”

Daniel blinks, his mind at war over who to believe, but in all honesty, it’s his double that’s told the most truth so far. He chews his lip quietly and glances down into the sink as he tries to think, but by the time he looks back up, his reflection is back to normal and it’s just his own self standing there looking worried.

Carding his fingers through his hair, he knows what he has to do. It’s time for him to find the right bottle in order to forget everything that’s happened. It’s time for him to leave Alexander behind.

Stepping away from the mirror, he makes his way back over to the door, behind which he knows Alexander sits and waits for him. All he has to do is act as though he knows it was all a dream and play the part of the man Alexander wants him to be. He takes a deep breath and unlocks the door.


End file.
